


You're killing me (in a good way)

by lemon_amethyst



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bambam is the only one who knows whats up, Cliche, Flirty Mark, Fluff, Jackson is only mentioned, Jealousy, Jinyoung hates him, M/M, New Year's Eve, Personal Assistant Jinyoung, Romance, Trapped In Elevator, boss mark, short appearance of youngjae yugyeom and jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_amethyst/pseuds/lemon_amethyst
Summary: Jinyoung hates his boss Mark Tuan - surprisingly only Bambam knows he lives in denial. Jinyoung's just too stubborn for his own good.





	You're killing me (in a good way)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I still love markjin :')

 

 

_December 28th_

 

"Jinyoung! Get yourself ready, he's coming!" Bambam's over excited voice made Jinyoung lift his head from the documents he was working on right now, and before he could throw any sarcastic remark towards him, Bambam was in his own office already, snickering with _his best friend forever_ Kim Yugyeom. Jinyoung rolled his eyes - he got used to Bambam's lack of manners and not calling him by honorifics; he tries to get used to the younger's weird sense of humor too, but the thing he finds the most difficult to get used to is Bambam's (and his best friend forever Kim Yugyeom's) alarming excitation over Jinyoung's and their boss' relationship - which is obviously purely professional, of course. As ridiculous as it sounds, the interns believe that Jinyoung is in love with their boss, and that he's reciproating Jinyoung's feelings. Jinyoung had no idea where the idea came from in their silly minds (he didn't even know what is he supposed to get ready for?) but it started to irritate him recently. It made his stomach feel weird whenever their boss is around. Jinyoung blames Bambam.

It was only about 10 months since Jinyoung got a promotion and became a personal secretary of his boss - a young heir of Tuan Group who still was new in this field, Mark Tuan. It was indeed a successful year for the both of them and if Jinyoung could just ignore his boss and his behavior towards him, he would be perfectly fine, _it would be the job of his dreams!_ But Mark Tuan was hard to ignore - his teasing stares and idiotic smiles messed with him badly, that's why he occupied Jinyoung's mind quite a lot.

Because Jinyoung hated Mark Tuan. That's why.

Don't get him wrong - Mark Tuan was a smart and handsome man - no one could deny that, everyone was fawning over him whenever they found themselves in the same room with him, or passed by him on the company's hallway. Jinyoung would lie if he said he didn't find Mark attractive too ( _a lot_ , actually) and that was why he was frustrated whenever Mark flirted with him whenever they were alone. Jinyoung knew Mark was just teasing him; it seemed like it brought a lot of entertainment to his busy life, and if Mark wasn't that handsome Jinyoung would be okay with that - he would just ignore him or laugh about it, but to Jinyoung's distaste - his heartbeat went crazy and his face would be red all over again when he winked at him or whatever, giving his boss more amusement than he would want to.

Jinyoung stood up from his desk, and he let out a shaky breath, when he noticed the said boss was walking through the hallway of the company wearing an expensive suit and even more expensive watch on his wrist, but the thing that stood out the most was the bright smile that bloomed when he looked in Jinyoung's direction. It was a few days since he last saw him - and he was still as annoying as he used to be. (Jinyoung's heart didn't skip any beats at the sight, not at all.)  
  
Jinyoung bowed politely when the man approached him, only now realizing he was walking towards him with his mother at his side - the chairman's wife of Tuan Group.

"Good Morning," Jinyoung smiled towards the woman, totally ignoring his boss, who was beaming at him unabashedly. Mrs Tuan's eyes widened in a second as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Aw, Jinyoung-ssi!" She exclaimed cheerfully and quickened her steps towards Jinyoung, grabbing both of his hands over his desk. "I'm so glad you're fine now! We were so worried about your health!" Jinyoung bowed; Mrs Tuan had been always so nice to him. Jinyoung didn't dislike it one bit.

It was Jinyoung's first day at work this week. He was absent for the whole week and to his displeasure, he couldn't attend work, because of the flu that caught him. He's always sick though Christmas. This year wasn't an exception. He tried to work through the phone or e-mail, but he still has a lot to do. Too much work with too little time - the year was ending in a few days and he still needs to finish so many reports... He's doomed.

"I was worried you won't be able to come to work before the year ends," Mark said, trying to get Jinyoung's attention, but to no avail. _Stupid Bambam, he couldn't even look his boss in the eye because of those stupid accusations!_

"Ah, thank you for your concern." _And for the flowers_ \- he wanted to add, but the sentence couldn't get through his mouth. He would get embarrassed again, just as he was when he got a bouquet of colorful daisies when he was sick, and he didn't want to show his weakness. He was a strong man. But a little note with _"Get well soon"_ message still made him undeniably happy, just... he won't admit that to anyone. He liked flowers, okay? It's not like he liked the person who send them to him.

"Are you okay now?" Mark asked softly, making Jinyoung's chest tight. He gulped.

"Y-yes, you don't have to worry. I know the work has pilled up in my absence, but everything will be done before the end of the year-"

"Omo! Mark-ah! Why do have to think only about work?! He needs to be healthy to work for you!" Mark's mother gasped, she was indignant at her son's behavior.

"But I didn't mean it like that! I was worried about him! I missed him!" Mark defended, making Jinyoung lower his head - he gritted his jaw, despite the blush that crept on his cheeks. He was mad, it was only a few minutes of him seeing Mark, and the elder was teasing him again. He didn't even hear the rest of the conversation of the two, when they entered Mark's office - he tried to compose himself, and tone down the anger he felt right now.

He hated him.

His heart didn't act like crazy because he had romantic feelings for him. He wasn't in love with Mark Tuan. Jinyoung spend a lot of time with him for the last few months - he was his personal assistant, so it was a given. Mark was a laid-back guy, he wasn't strict or demanding, but it didn't mean Jinyoung's life at work was easy. The job itself wasn't difficult - it was difficult to deal with Mark's constant teasing. He would stare at him and smile dumbly whenever Jinyoung would conduct the meeting in Mark's name or wink at him without any reason at all! _It wasn't an easy job, okay?_ And he was definitely not in love with him. Whatever Bambam and Yugyeom would say - he wasn't in love with his boss.

It was prohibited. And Jinyoung didn't want to get fired.

He exhaled and followed them shortly after.

 

  
"It seems you didn't miss much while you weren't at work," The Chairman spoke to Jinyoung as he was riffling though the documents. He came to Mark's office just a couple of minutes ago and he already managed to roast Mark for his lack of commitment - _"What will you do without Jinyoung-ssi? You're no good by yourself, no good,"_ he said, to which Mark had nothing to its defense apparently, as he sat quietly, listening attentively to his father's complaints. Jinyoung felt bad for Mark, seeing how speechless Mark was at his father's accusations - he even managed to send him a reassuring smile when their eyes met - but on the other hand - isn't it what he deserved? If he wasn't teasing Jinyoung that much and be more responsible, the chairman wouldn't have to point out his mistakes in front of Jinyoung. Not that was the first time, though.

After chairman was done with his son, he moved onto Jinyoung, giving Mark a moment to breathe. "Mark said you were working at home, is that right?"

Jinyoung nodded.

"Isn't he just lovely? Jinyoung-ssi is such a good employee, don't you think so, darling?" Mrs Tuan nudged her husband on the side, making Jinyoung a bit flustered - he just liked his job, it's not a big deal. He smiled sheepishly, straightening his shoulders at the sudden attention the Tuans were giving him. Jinyoung was low-key skeptical, though. Mrs Tuan was always nice to him, but today her appreciation for him was excessive - it was a bit overwhelming for him. Awkward, even. Especially when Mark, who was strongly criticized by his father just a few minutes ago was still sitting there and observing the situation. To Jinyoung's surprise, Mark was smiling at him - the kind of smile a parent would give to his child acting in a play in a kindergarten.(Jinyoung snorted internally, _what was he even thinking?_ )

It wasn't like Mark did nothing. He worked hard too, often staying at the office overtime, studying the documents and making important phone calls to their client's representatives. Jinyoung understood that being in such a high position can be demanding, why his parents couldn't understand it?

Jinyoung isn't defending anyone. He's just being objective. That's all.

"Honey, can I steal Jinyoung-ssi, for a second?" Mrs Tuan's voice resounded, pulling Jinyoung out of his thoughts. Mr Tuan shrugged, "Can I have a word with you outside?" She asked, and Jinyoung looked at Mark briefly who nodded at him, with a soft, warm smile. _Ugh, he'll be the death of him._

 

 

"Would you like something to drink, Mrs. Tuan?" Jinyoung asked, when the two of them found themselves in the hallway of the company. Before Jinyoung could have a moment to think what she wanted to tell him, she shook her head, and fired.

"Mark still doesn't have a girlfriend, right?" _Oh, that was... Straightforward_. Jinyoung didn't know what Mark does in his free time, and even though he seems to not have that much of it anyways - he's present in the company more than at his own apartment and he's always with Jinyoung at that time - so, from what he's noticed Mark is single. Or something had changed when he was on his sick leave? Though... He wouldn't send him flowers if he had a girlfriend, right? But then again... It was only a get-well-soon bouquet of daisies, not I-love-you red roses' one.

He nodded, nevertheless.

"That's fantastic." Her enigmatic smile frightened Jinyoung, a goosebumps spread on his spine - he didn't expect that kind of response. She hummed, nodding her head knowingly. "You know how the new years eve is in a few days, right? I called him on Christmas and even though he said he's spending it alone, and he's fine like that... It doesn't feel right. People should spend Christmas with their significant other, isn't that right? Jinyoung-ssi?" Jinyoung didn't know what was her point, but he kept on nodding at everything she said (even though he could relate to Mark - he had spent Christmas alone too, in bed, with a book and runny nose, anyway). "That's why... I found him a date for New Years Eve." _A date?_ Mark won't be happy about that, Jinyoung immediately thought; he always asked Jinyoung to call to the women his mother arranged dates with and cancel them.

  
She had never told Jinyoung about them first though, so it was new.

"Alright, but pardon me asking - what do I have to do with it?"

"You just need to remind him of this meeting. It's tomorrow." She whispered and handed him a note with an address and phone number, "This is her number. She's the daughter of the CEO of KimCosmetics. We agreed with her parents to send them on a blind date, I'm sure they'll like each other and our Markie will spend new years eve with a new girlfriend! Fiancee, maybe!" Jinyoung was speechless, he knew his mother arranged meetings like these for Mark a lot, but it's been a few weeks and Jinyoung thought she let it go. She didn't, it seems. Jinyoung felt bad for Mark, he knew how timid he gets when meeting with new people, especially when it comes to blind dates. But on the other hand - maybe Mark will really like this girl? Maybe if he gets himself a girlfriend, he will leave Jinyoung alone?

  
It would be something he should use to easily. Jinyoung wouldn't miss his warm smiles, bright eye contacts, teasing jokes... He won't miss it. Won't he?

He nodded.

"Jinyoung-ssi, can you hand me todays' schedule, please?" Mark's voice resounded as he was leaving his office with his father by his side. Jinyoung nodded and turned to his desk, but before he could reach for his notebook, Mark's father spoke sternly:

"No need, Jinyoung-ssi. Whatever he has planned for the upcoming hour, cancel it,"

"What? But father-"

"We need to hold a meeting with the board immediately. Have you forgotten?" Mark sighed at his father's words, a slight frown covering his face reminded Jinyoung of a kid - a rebellious teenager, grimacing and rolling his eyes to show his dissatisfaction. He looked adorable, with his shoulders slumped helplessly and a slight pout gracing his lips.

 _Wait, did he say "adorable"?_ He meant immature. Unprofessional, yes.

Mark, along with his father, headed to the conference room, unlike Mrs Tuan, who stayed beside Jinyoung and turned to him when the distance was more than a few feet between them and her son and husband.

"Jinyoung-ssi," Mark's mother leaned toward Jinyoung again, "Please take care of the matter I asked you, please make sure he'll meet her," she whispered.

"Ah, y-yes, of course," Jinyoung responded in an equally low voice, what made her visibly pleased; a bright, contented smile lighted up her face.

"Great, I need to be sure you'll get a raise for your hard work!" She winked, and she left, joining Mark and Mr Tuan in the hallway.

He bowed, giving her a sheepish grin. "Thank you,".

His eyes fell on Mark's back, suddenly worried about what he had agreed to. Was it a matter he had the right to meddle into, anyway? It wasn't anything related to the company; it wasn't his job to persuade Mark to meet this girl, even if it was the task given by his boss' mother herself. Jinyoung was in no place to do that. Especially when he knew Mark wouldn't want to go anyway. Jinyoung wasn't that powerful to convince him.

  
Jinyoung, being lost in his thoughts, hadn't realized he was still staring at Mark until their eyes met, after Mark turned his face and peeked at him from behind his shoulder, catching him red-handed.

He even had the nerve to smirk at Jinyoung, just before disappearing behind the doors of the conference room at the end of the hallway.

Jinyoung groaned and hid his reddened face into his hands. He wants to die!

"Awww, your in law's love you so much!" Bambam appeared, holding a cup of coffee. This guy should start working more instead of lounging around the office. Jinyoung sighed, before another headache called Kim Yugyeom appeared in Jinyoung's personal space.

"They treat you better than their own son, it kinda feels like you two were to get married-"

"Oh, just shut up, you two..." Jinyoung was tired to deal with their shit now. He had better things to do.

"Looks like your mother in law had some serious issue with you, huh? What is it?" Bambam asked, his eyes curious.

"It's a personal matter,"

"Oh?! A personal matter? Tell me more about it!" He sat on Jinyoung's desk, sipping his tea, intrigued. It wasn't before the elevator opened and a young man came out of it, flashing them a tight lipped smile.

"Oh, Im Jaebum's here already too, huh?" Yugyeom said after they bowed to him and watching as he joining the Tuans in the conference room. Bambam put the coffee on Jinyoung's desk soundly, sending Yugyeom a narrowed look, but the other stayed unbothered and continued. "Looks like he's getting comfortable in here again, isn't he?" This time Bambam smacked him on the head. "Hey, it hurts!"

"He's a nephew of Mr Tuan, he has the right to be here. Why is it so strange? Ey, seriously," Bambam huffed, throwing his hands in the air. Just a minute ago he was wearing a mischievous grin - suddenly his mind and body flipped out of balance. Jinyoung found it questionable. The younger was acting very weird for some unknown reason. And despite what Bambam had said, it was kind of strange that Jaebum returned and suddenly was having a meeting with the Tuans. It was true that before Mark became their boss, Mr Tuan was preparing Jaebum to be the supervisor of the branch, but before it could eventuate, Jaebum had to leave the country to do some kind of international training in Hong Kong in its field - that was why Mark came into the picture and took his place. But why did he come back and attend to the meeting Jinyoung couldn't even join?

"Did something happen while I was sick?" Jinyoung started to wonder,because he usually went with Mark on every meeting if it was happening in the company, even when it was family related. If there were supposed to be some serious changes, Jinyoung would know, right?

"Well, I don't know?" Bambam gave a half shrug. "If you don't know what is happening, who would, though?" He said, feigning ignorance, but Jinyoung nodded nevertheless. Bambam was right. He was Mark's assistant, he knew everything what was happening in the company.

But he still felt like he's missing something.

 

 

  
_December 29th_

 

Jinyoung sighed in relief after he arrived in the company building, relieved that after so much struggle through the snowy streets he could finally make it to the company. And he wasn't even late. That would mean Mark wasn't here yet and he could relax with a cup of coffee before the work start spilling on him along with annoying teasing of his boss.

He ruffled the snow out of his hair and took off his coat, giving it to the young receptionist, who handed him a couple of letters to Mark Tuan, smiling at him widely, blinding him with his kind smile.

"You're exceptionally early today, Jinyoung-sii!"

"There was a snowstorm at night, I was afraid I'll be late," He checked the time, it was still far too early - he was supposed to start his work in an hour. He was suprised at himself - he was scared he would be late because of the annoying winter weather - but it wasnt all that bad.

"Oh, always so cautious, aren't you?" Youngjae chuckled, "I would actually use it as an excuse to sleep a little bit more! But don't tell anyone!" Jinyoung laughed and showed him an "ok" sign, and before he could step into the glass elevator, the receptionist spoke again:

"Jinyoung-sii, be careful, the elevator is acting weirdly, I've been told it was shaking a bit yesterday," He warned.

 _Oh, again?_ It was being repaired a few weeks ago, Jinyoung thought. He wasn't going to use the stairs for the 19th floor - he might be fit and his lifestyle was pretty active, but not so early in the morning - so he entered the glassy box, despite the warnings. Jinyoung wished Youngjae a good day before the doors closed, and hoped silently, his own day won't be as tiring as it was yesterday.

 

After he got on the 19th floor where his department was (without any issues caused by the elevator), he opened the curtains, letting the light into his office. He looked through the window at the stretched view of the city buried in the snow, busy with people and cars on the streets already, despite the early morning hour. Jinyoung took a deep breath and moved to his desk, opening his laptop and checking today's schedule in his notebook - the first meeting is supposed to start at 9am; he managed to prepare for it yesterday, thanks to the fact that he stayed at work overtime. Much longer than he should.

Although there wasn't much he had to do now, he decided to start working before Bambam and Yugyeom show up and began bothering him.

He started with the correspondence the receptionist handed him to Mark and deliver it to his boss' office directly before he arrives.

But as soon as Jinyoung entered the office, something was off. There were documents scattered on his desk and the back of a black leather chair his boss is always sitting on was turned towards the huge window. The office was unusually messy today.

He shook his head at his boss' sloppiness. How could he leave everything like that yesterday and just leave? Disbelieving his own eyes, he started collecting the documents, when he heard a slight squeak of the chair- _What the hell!?_ He gasped, Was someone sitting on it?

He walked over the desk and turned the chair slowly, despite the nerves that shaken him up, before he saw a silhouette sprawled on it; he recognized him immediately. It was Mark - sleeping soundly with his eyelids closed and his mouth slightly opened, letting out soft and relaxed breaths. Jinyoung noticed he was still in his yesterday's attire, his shirt's buttons unbuttoned, his tie loosened - the sight made Jinyoung gulp, the burning feeling creeping on his cheeks abruptly. He shouldn't have ogle his boss that way. He shouldn't, but he still did.

 _“Did he spend the night here?”_ he asked himself. He wasn't sure if he should wake Mark up or leave him alone, but before he would make any decision on his own, his legs took him closer, to take a closer look on Mark’s peacefully sleeping face. Because when will be another chance to look at him directly without blushing?

Jinyoung's heart started to beat faster as his eyes trailed over his boss' face. He couldn’t believe that someone so witty and annoying could look so adorable and serene while sleeping. He stared at Mark's closed eyes - is it allowed for guys to have such a long lashes? Then his eyes fell on Mark's lips - plump and pink, a bit chapped, but Jinyoung wouldn't mind in the slightest if they could connect with his in that moment. He was sure they would taste as good as he think they do- _What?_ His throat went dry. He gulped, what is he doing? What is he even thinking?!

He was a creep!

Jinyoung stood up abruptly, fear crossing his face. He needed to take a grip on himself! He was frustrated, it made him angry what Mark made him feel. He hated the guy so much, he would constantly embarrass him, teasing him and Jinyoung still acted like a lovesick fool. He hated being treated like this.

Then why his heart skipped a beat whenever Mark smiled at him? Why is his hand aching to touch his cheek, to run his fingers through his dark, silky hair? Jinyoung gritted his teeth. The enticing smell of Mark's cologne hasn't calmed him even a bit, on the contrary - he approached the window and opened the curtains abruptly, with as much sound as possible, the sudden light seemed to bother Mark as he stirred in his sleep. Jinyoung cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sajang-nim,” Mark winced, but refuses to wake up. Jinyoung needs to use more strength to wake him up, huh? He increased the volume of his voice. "Sajang-nim, you have a meeting in an hour, please, wake up." He didn't need to wake him up. He wasn't his nanny. But Jinyoung was stubborn like this. He hated Mark, remember?

Mark scrunched up his face, mumbling something incoherently, as his hands reached up to cover his eyes from the blinding sunlight coming through the window. Jinyoung snorted.

"Sajang-nim, you need to prepare. I also have the correspondence for you-"

Mark stretched his arms, groaning, "Ah, Jinyoungie, why are you so brutal?” He purred, smiling sweetly at currently startled Jinyoung. Even though he mustered the most icy glare he could to send his way, his cheeks burned at the pet-name. Mark's husky voice sounded far too sexy for his liking - Jinyoung never heard his name being spoken like that before.

And he loved it. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Mark was still watching him with mischief glowing in his eyes, giggling under his nose. Jinyoung closed his eyes for a second, praying to the heavens for a little bit more patience, because currently everything about Mark was setting him off out balance.

He slammed the correspondence on the desk with force and turned to leave.

“Okay, Jinyoungie! I'm up, already, I'm up!" Mark lifted his hands in the air, "Jinyoungie, what about breakfast? I need to eat something before thinking." Jinyoung stopped.

“Should I order something?” He asked, but Mark apparently had different plans, as he smiled mysteriously.

"Say... Have you eaten already?"

"I-" Of course he ate. It's almost 9 am. Jinyoung never leaves his apartment without breakfast. "I haven't." _Yes, Jinyoung's stubborn like this_. It wasn't because he wanted to spend some alone time with Mark. He just wanted to bother him. That's all.

Mark's face brightened immediately. "See? We need to eat something before taking care of serious matters." Mark said, as he stood up from his seat, fixing his black tie,"Let's go together. There's no one in the office yet. How about it?" He grinned and Jinyoung's heart heart skipped a beat - not for the first time today, and definitely not the last.

"I don't think it's a good idea. With all due respect, but should'nt you go freshen up?"

"Hm? Why? Do I look bad? Do I smell?"

"Ah, no, I didn't meant it like that... It's just... did you spend the night here?"

"Ah, this. No, I came here about two hours ago, I have some serious matters to take care of and my father wouldn't let me get away with it and I wanted to catch up wth it since early in the morning... but you already know how it went, don't you?" he chuckled.

"You feel asleep."

"That's right.There was no one who could yell at me to get to work" he winked, "But hey, tell me honestly, do I really smell that bad?"

"I never said you do."

"Oh? Then can I assume you like the scent of my cologne? I used it quite a lot today. So how it is, hm, Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung blushed. He loved the scent. And just because mark wanted to hear that answer, jinyoung was stubborn enough to no answer it at all.

Mark's eyes still lingered on Jinyoung when he turned around in his direction - he hated Mark for playing with his feelings so freely. It made him angry how easy it was for the elder to make his hard-earned attitude of a cold hearted man to crumble with only uttering his name in such a tender manner.  
  
Jinyoung bit his lip and broke the eye contact, fixing his eyes at the marble floor of his boss' office.

"Sajang-nim. You should stop calling me that already." He murmured, his cheeks still red.

"Why would I when you like it so much?" Mark teased, his dumb-sounding chuckle resounded, as he approached Jinyoung and lead him out of his office, putting his hand on Jinyoung's back softly.

"I don’t know how did you get that idea from."

"Oh, you do like it. I can see that, Jinyoungie-"

"Please, stop."

"Eyy, Jinyoungie-"

"Tuan-ssi!"

 

  
They went to the company's cafeteria two floors lower.

The place wasn't crowded yet, only a few people from different department were occupying the table a few meters from Jinyoung and Mark's one. The cafeteria was still maintained in a cozy, Christmassy atmosphere; the soft Christmas music played in the background and the colorful lights still flickered above their heads in a festive fashion.

Jinyoung watched Mark, who was eating the rice with the variety of side dishes deliciously, smiling as he chewed and enjoying his meal with all his senses, cracking a joke in between bites - he even encouraged Jinyoung to take a bite of grilled short ribs, or take a sip of spicy stewed fish, but Jinyoung seemed rather uninterested in the fresh goodness spread before them on the table. Jinyoung wasn't hungry to begin with. He was lost in thoughts.

It wasn't the first time he ate with Mark - they were on company's dinners a few times already, but he never was with Mark alone in such situation. Jinyoung never saw him eating so comfortably, without caring about his position and the people around him. It might be nothing, but seeing Mark like this was something new but also strangely comforting as if Jinyoung was able to make Mark relaxed in his own company.

He loved that feeling.

And right in this moment when he remembered about the blind date he was supposed to remind Mark of, everything went downhill. He felt his stomach churning at the thought that someday Mark could show this side to someone else. What will happen if Mark will like the girl his mother wanted him to meet this evening? What if Mark will ignore him from now on?

Jinyoung realized that even though it was his boss who was annoying the hell out of him, teasing him and making fun of him - he didn't want it to end. As selfish as it was, Jinyoung can't let Mark meet with this woman. He can't let-

"Earth to Jinyoung!" Mark's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes,"

Mark didn't buy it, apparently, as his eyes scanned his face suspiciously, but let the matter go. He took a piece of meat and put it in Jinyoung's untouched bowl of rice. "Okay then. Try this. It's good! It's been a while since I ate here," He send him a bright smile, flustering Jinyoung to no end. Why are you so caring? You can't be like this! Why was it so easy for Mark to set Jinyoung out of balance today?

"Thank you," He uttered, embarrassed. There was another thing he needed to thank Mark for. His blush deepened, as he remembered about the surprise he got when he was on his sick leave. "Sajang-nim, thank you for the flowers you send me while I was sick, I had no chance to thank you for them yet."

MArk, for the first time today, looked embarrassed himself and immediately lowered his head to look into his bowl, "Oh? That's nothing," He took a sip of the soup after a second, composing himself. "Did you like them?"

They weren't bad in Jinyoung's opinion. He didn't know how they smelled like, because of his running nose, but they were pretty. He never received flowers from anyone than his parents when he graduated. But he hadn't missed the way Mark's eyes were avoiding Jinyoung's and that even when Mark acted as if it didn't affect him - he still was embarrassed about it. Jinyoung decided to play with him too.

"I'm not really a fan of flowers, but I appreciate the thought" He teased, but to his distaste, Mark smirked.

"Is that so? Next time I'll send you more, then,"

This time Jinyoung's face covered in crimson. Mark will always be the winner.

"I just told you I'm not really keen on flowers-"

"I'll send you so much that you won't be able to fit them into your apartment. Maybe I'll start from today?" He put the chopsticks down and reached for the flower vase that stood on the small table beside them, taking a single one out, offering it to Jinyoung. "Here, have it."

He froze, as his heartbeat quickened, suddenly aware of the people around them watching.

"Sajang-nim, seriously," Jinyoung took the flower, but his eyes avoided Mark's. "Don't joke around like this."

He pouted when he heard Mark chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just missed you. I'm happy you're with us again,"

"T-thank you."

He smiled brightly.

 

Jinyoung smelled the flower before he put it next to his bowl. He's gonna take it home with him without a doubt.

 

After a few hours Jinyoung was still reluctant to tell Mark about the meeting with the girl. In the end he forgets to mention it, but he doesn't forget to call the girl and cancel the meeting, mustering the sweetest voice he could, lying about a tight schedule of his boss. Bambam and Yugyeom are snickering next to him, shaking their heads at how oblivious to his feelings Jinyoung is.

But the thing is... he might not be oblivious at all. Not anymore.

 

 

  
_December 30th_

 

Jinyoung was about his task, sitting in Marks office the next day, when his boss was talking on the phone with his father, when Mrs. Tuan suddenly came to the office.

Jinyoung stood up immediately, bowing to her politely, but she only send him a quick smile and turned to Mark swiftly, throwing herself on the chair Jinyoung was sitting a second ago - her eyes bright and curious, waiting for her son to finish his call. Jinyoung wondered what could make her so excited, but when he heard the question she asked Mark, his thoughts dispelled. Actually, everything went blank. He was in trouble.

"How was your date yesterday?" She asked, leaning toward Mark's desk. Mark looked at her with his brows furrowed, but still smiling.

Jinyoung froze. _Oh my god,_ _he should've known it will end like this! He was in trouble!_

"Um, what date?"

"Mark, I'm asking about your date with Kim Sooyoung. How did you like her? Is she your type? Did you two spend a good time together after the dinner? Hmm?" Mark's mother's eyes were sparkling, excited to find out about the details of their meeting. _Oh god, I'm going to die, how will I explain this?_ Jinyoung's mind was spinning at full speed; but instead of saying anything, he choose to escape - he started to walk backwards slowly, in hopes to leave the scene unseen- But Mark didn't let him do this, when his gaze jumped from his mother to Jinyoung in a second, stopping Jinyoung in his tracks, as if demanding for answers.

Jinyoung froze.

His pale face must've given him away, that there was something he didn't tell Mark and was panicking just now. He watched him for a few more seconds suspiciously, making him even more miserable, but fortunately, his expression dawned with realization, and played along with him.

"A-ah! A meeting with Sooyoung!” Mark exclaimed briefly looking at Jinyoung, who immediately lowered his gaze on the floor, his mind blank - he's going to lose this job just because he was too stubborn to tell him about the meeting! He's doomed! He fought with his thoughts while Mark continued, "It was supposed to be yesterday, right? Um, I couldn't meet with her yesterday, unfortunately. We had an urgent meeting with one of the sponsors, so... Jinyoung called her and canceled it, right, Jinyoung-ssi?" Jinyoung's raised his head at the mention of his name. He felt his boss and his mother's eyes on him.

He gulped.

"Y-Yes, yes, I called. Sooyoung-ssi said it's okay and wished to meet some time later."

He felt his face burning - he couldn't help and dropped his eyes on the floor as soon as he saw Mark's knowing smile. He hates him so much! Everything was because of him, he wouldn't have to lie if Mark wasn't making his life so complicated!

Mrs. Tuan's shoulders slumped with disappointment.

"Oh, well... You're very busy nowadays... You can't help it." She sighed, looking disheartened, while Mark nodded at her words, faking an uneasy expression, "Such a pity, I hoped you'll have a date on the new years eve."

Mark stood up from his seat and approached his mother to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Mom, don't worry about it, I'll figure something out." Mrs. Tuan snorted, but judging from her pleased smile, she was satisfied with his son's sweet gesture.

"How could you find someone in one day?! You couldn't find a girlfriend for months and you want to find one now, in one day?!"

"I have someone in mind already, mom, so please don't interfere, okay?" Jinyoung felt shivers when he said that, Mark's eyes were piercing through Jinyoung's and he felt strangely involved in whatever Mark had planned. His mouth went dry.

"Oh, you do? What didn't you say anything?!" Mrs. Tuan slapped Mark on his arm, her expression brightened again. Jinyoung winced, He was such a player, he hated his guts!

Suddenly, the doors of the office opened and Im Jaebum came in, drawing everyone's attention to him - his cold demeanor suddenly brightened as his eyes fell on Mark. Jinyoung heard the two were inseparable when they were kids.

If he didn't know the two were related by blood, he would be confused if the two were a thing in the past. Or in the present.

He wouldn't be jealous. Just confused.

"Auntie! Mark-hyung!" The man greeted and as soon as he noticed Jinyoung, he gasped slightly. "Oh! I see your precious assistant is here too. Hello, Park Jinyoung-ssi," He bowed.

Jinyoung smiled politely, but couldn't help but feel a little bit warm inside at the mention. What kind of things did Mark even tell about him for Jaebum to call him _"Mark's precious assistant"_? His confusion deepened when he saw how embarrassed Mark became, when Jaebum was teasing him like this, smiling weirdly and waggling his eyebrows in a certain way.

Mark tried to appear unbothered when he spoke:  
  
"Um, yeah, you're here already? Weren't you supposed to meet with Jackson today?"

"Yeah, but he's busy, unfortunately. We're going to meet tomorrow and spend some quality time with each other on the New Years Eve. That's why I'm here now." He beamed, his eyes disappearing as he smiled.

"But still... you're early-"

"Let him accustome to the new position! The sooner he'll get a hold of it, the better," Mrs. Tuan said. _New position?_ Which possible position Jaebum could get here? Why would he be here in the first place? From what Jinyoung knew Jaebum was more of a consultant, who used to fix specific problems within their companies around the world. Why would he leave this position? What was going on? Why Jinyoung was oblivious to it all?

"That's right, auntie. Though, I'm already ready to be this company's-"

"Hey, hey, okay! We'll talk about this in a minute," Mark interrupted Jaebum's sentence, standing up from his chair - Jinyoung would say he looked pretty panicked - and turned to Jinyoung. "Jinyoung-sii, can you leave us, please?"

 _Huh?_ Jinyoung blinked.

"Ah, yes," He nodded and turned to leave. Of course, he could leave. It was an order from his boss, he had to obey. But why?

 

 

He looked through the window in his office, at the city covered in snow. It was a first for Mark to disengage him from any company's matters until now.

He felt like there was something he was missing, for the first time he felt left out. It wasn't like he needed to know everything - but he was Mark's assistant, the closest person in his professional field, why there were matters Mark was hiding from him?

Something wasn't right. Is there something Mark hid from him, something Jaebum also knows about?

He looked in the direction of Mark's office trough his shoulder - Jaebum was sitting comfortably on Mark's chair now, playfully spinning, while Mark and his mother talked about something animatedly. The glass walls of his office weren't really a good barrier, he could see everything what was happening, but Jinyoung wished he would hear what they're talking about, and the glass apparently was sound proof.

He was stupid, wasn't he? Maybe it wasn't anything important, maybe the matters weren't connected to the company at all and they were simply none of Jinyoung's business. Maybe it was something personal? Maybe the whole thing was connected to the "someone" Mark had in mind to spend New Years Eve with? Does he truly have someone in his heart already or he said that so his mom wouldn't force him on blind dates anymore?

Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat, as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. He turned to the window, as more and more thoughts have gathered in his mind.

_"Who Mark might have on his mind? Is he already in love with someone?"_

"Of course and it's probably you," Bambam appeared, frightening Jinyoung. _What the fu-_ "Did you say it out loud? Yes, you did, buddy~" The younger chuckled, seeing Jinyoung's bewildered expression, his face red as a tomato. He ruffled his hair in frustration, why did it have to be Bambam who heard his monologue? He won't let him live peacefully now, knowing that Jinyoung was wondering about their boss' love life, which he - obviously - didn't care about. At least it was the version he wanted Bambam to believe.

He was thankful Bambam wasn't able to sense how restlessly Jinyoung's heart was beating at the thought of Mark flirting with someone else instead of himself, he would be delighted to make fun of him.

Bambam giggled from the side, making Jinyoung even more annoyed.

"Bambam, just get to work, I'm busy-"

"-thinkning about your man~" The younger finished Jinyoung's sentence. He groaned helplessly.

Bambam wasn't wrong, he was busy thinking about Mark - apparently it has been a frequent occurrence for Jinyoung lately.

But Mark wasn't _"his man"_. Jinyoung grimaced. Who would date such an annoying, weird, witty, smart and handsome man- "Bambam, just stop!" His mind is going crazy, he feels his fever comes back. He's not himself, at all!

 "I'm just saying! If you're wondering who he can be in love with, just do your math. And when you still won't know the answer, then you're stupid."

"Bambam, I swear to god, I'm go-!"

"Jinyoung-ssi?" Mrs Tuan suddenly appeared, and Bambam was nowhere to be found, how could he be so fast?!

"A-Ah, yes, Mrs. Tuan?"

She looked at him hesitantly.

"I know you said before that Mark isn't dating anyone, but... Were there any women visiting him in the office nowadays?" The woman whispered, but after she noticed Jinyoung's uneasy expression, she quickly added: "I swear I won't tell Mark you told me! I'm just worried about him. It's been a long time since he introduced a girl to us."

He had nothing to say to her in this matter. Apparently Mark had some secrets he won't tell anyone. Secrets he wouldn't tell especially Jinyoung. They weren't that close.

"I really can't help you, Mrs. Tuan. I'm truly sorry." She had good intentions. And even though Jinyoung felt annoyed all of a sudden. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He wants a peace of mind already!

"Awww, I want to know so bad. He wouldn't tell me a thing." She murmured and after a second Jaebum joined her, offering her aunt a ride home. Jaebum smiled at him weirdly and the two of them disappeared behind elevator doors.

 

Jinyoung turned his gaze towards Mark's office incidentally, just to find out that his boss was already looking at him though the glass walls. His lips curved into a sweet smile when their eyes meet, but all Jinyoung could do was to roll his eyes and leave his field of view as soon as possible, managing an indifferent demeanor despite the butterflies in his stomach.

He should stop being so bothered by him. He decided to avoid him.

 

 

  
  
"What have you done?" Bambam came to him in the afternoon, handing him a few folders of documents from clients. Jinyoung shrugged, knowing very well Bambam referred to their boss, who, continuously, stared at Jinyoung through the glass. As much as he would like to avoid him - it's impossible. Who was he kidding? His own office was across Mark's and as much as he tried to avoid him, he felt Mark's gaze on him, piercing though the glassy doors for hours now, slowly making him insane.

"He's looking at you. What did you do, huh?" Bambam whispered, looking at him suspiciously. "Seriously, I feel like I'm interrupting an intimate moment-"

"What are you even talking about?" Jinyoung sighed, riffling mindlessly through the documents.

"Look, just look at him!"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, feigning ignorance. Bambam wanted him to look, but Jinyoung already knew that Mark was staring. He looked in his direction for a few times throughout the day, and every time he turned his head in Mark's direction, Jinyoung's eyes would met with the other's bright ones. Obviously, Jinyoung would act as if he's oblivious to the whole matter, he wouldn't admit he also stole a few glances at their boss, right?

Bambam shook his head, "Ey, he's such a creep-" he paused, "Oh god, he's coming!" The younger panicked, and before Jinyoung could raise his chin to comprehend the situation, Bambam run off to his office space at the speed of light. Then he heard the slight sound of opening doors.

"Jinyoung, there's something bothering me." Jinyoung heard Mark's voice, as he appeared in Jinyoung's office. At the mere sound, his heart started to beat faster and his stomach knotted in a weird way, so he choose to avoid looking at his boss right now, pretending he was busy writing something on his computer.

He saw him approaching him slowly in the corner of his eye.  
_Damn_ , his hands were shaking.

"W-what is it?" _Damn, his voice cracked!_

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked, taking slow steps towards his desk. It was the first conversation after his boss found out about Jinyoung "forgetting" telling Mark about the meeting with the daughter of the CEO of Kim Cosmetics, which Mrs. Tuan arranged for him yesterday.

Part of him was afraid that Mark will scold him for it... but the other hoped that Mark forgot about the whole thing and came to only to tease him, again.

Mark leaned a bit towards Jinyoung, so he could look him in the eye:

"Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung backed off instinctively, his heart hammering against his ribcage at full speed.

"Yes, e-everything's okay, why do you ask, Sajang-nim?"

"Hmm... really?" Mark propped his hand on Jinyoung's desk, so he could look him in the eye more comfortably, maintaining a nice distance between the two of them. "How could it be okay when you forget to tell me about my supposed meetings? The one with Kim Sooyoung, for example?" Jinyoung froze, so it was about it. He's doomed.

"Oh, i-it's just, I-" Why is he so forward?! What should he say? Jinyoung truly hates him!

"It was the first time something like this happened. I'm very worried about you," Mark continued, his voice gradually losing on volume, the atmosphere was getting more and more intimate - they might be alone in Jinyoung's office, but anyone could come any minute! "Why, Jinyoungie?" he whispered, quietly, sensually, successfully making Jinyoung a gasping mess, as his breath caught in his throat.

Jinyoung get a grip on yourself!

He cleared his throat, and stood up from his seat, grabbing some random folders from the desk and putting them on the shelf, clumsily.

"I-I'm sorry, yesterday was really busy- I still have a lot of work to catch up and-"

"Either way - you should do your tasks carefully, shouldn't you? Jinyoung-ah?" He paused, straightened his posture and continued, "But I've been thinking, if... by any chance, would it be because you didn't want me to meet with her?"

Jinyoung laughed nervously, mockingly almost. _Isn't this guy too full of himself? Mark Tuan, seriously-_

"What? No, that's ridiculous, that's-" he still couldn't look him in the eye, his cheeks reddened without a reason. What is wrong with you, Park Jinyoung?!

"Oh? So you just forgot? Because you were busy?"

"Y-yes," Jinyoung wasn't sure if he was good at lying. He hoped he was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, then. To be honest with you, I didn't want to meet with anyone anyway." Mark said, his enigmatic smile bloomed, and his gaze still focused on Jinyoung. "Not when my mind is already busy thinking about someone." He winked, and turned around, entering his own office once again.

Jinyoung felt the air leaving his lungs, _what that supposed to mean?!_

His boss' playful giggle was heard until the doors closed behind him. Jinyoung grimaced, Mark Tuan will be the death of him!

 

 

 

_December 31th, New Years Eve_

 

"Bam, the party will be lit! Have you heard Hyomin is coming too?!" Yugyeom's excited squeals filled the company's corridor, as he was leaving with the rest of the office workers, who were making so much unpleasant noise to Jinyoung's ears. He cringed - he was pulled out of his focused trance and now he finally started to feel tired. He was fine just a minute ago!

The coworkers were in a joyful mood because they could finally leave the work and go party, like everyone should on the evening of new years eve. Jinyoung was an exception, though - he hadn't finished the work he had to catch up before the meeting that was supposed to be held on 10th January. All he wanted to do today was to compile the full report of the company's sales and make a brief presentation which he's supposed to present at the upcoming meeting.

"We're leaving, Jinyoung!" Bambam said - without bothering about the honorifics, as always - taking a look into Jinyoung's office space.

  
"So noisy," Jinyoung sighed, waving at him coworkers, without giving the group any attention - his gaze still glued to the laptop screen. He cursed the flu that caught him back then, this year with no exception. He was usually well organized, even around this time of the year, but this time he felt just too lost and confused to do his work 100% - his mind was preoccupied with some silly things and he hated that. Despite everything, the work had pilled up and the New Year was getting closer and closer.

"Happy new year, hyung!" Yugyeom shouted over Bambam's shoulder, who smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, hyung. Happy New Year. Find yourself a boyfriend next year, get laid already-"

"Doesn't he already have one? The one who send him the flowers this morning?"

"Oh, of course! But they aren't official yet! Those were from no one else than from Mark-"

"Yah, you punk! Just leave already!" Jinyoung threw a pen in their direction, hoping to kill the two of them with the force of it, but unfortunately, the pen hit the glass door, that just closed. He felt his cheeks burning as he looked at the bouquet of flowers standing on his desk. Apparently, Mark wasn't joking when he said he will keep on sending him flowers, despite whatever Jinyoung thought of it. Even though it was embarrassing to receive them from the delivery-guy, while the culprit was watching from the side, snickering and being all proud of himself - he was glad Mark didn't give them to him himself. The weird rumors would spread around the company like wildfire!

Jinyoung lowered his head, shutting his eyes for a second to compose himself and get rid of the anger and embarrassment.

When he opened them again, he saw Bambam, peeking through the crack, whispering. "You better confess today before it's too late!" And left.

Jinyoung's chest tightened. Why was he talking about, again?

Not giving it a second thought, he sighed and got back to work.

 

 

 

When everyone left the office Jinyoung resumed to finish the remaining things before the new year approaches.

It was another New Years Eve he will spend at work - or in a taxi, driving to an empty apartment. Even though the whole world has been in a joyful mood since Christmas, he didn't see anything nice in this particular holiday. _What's so fun in getting drunk and watching fireworks?_ It wasn't like he had any good memories of new years eve, anyways - one time he caught his boyfriend of 5 years, cheating on him with his ex at a house party of their mutual friend they were attending; the other time his car was stolen when he was visiting his parents- Overall New Years Eve was his least favorite holiday and it didn't look like it will change anytime soon. He thought it was safer to spend it at work, anyway. This year, exceptionally, he wished he would get out of here, along with his coworkers, because staying at work with his boss alone was making him strangely nervous, his heart wouldn't calm down at the colorful images of his deepest fantasies his mind produced in the situation he found himself in. Why is his mind so dirty?! Why is he even thinking about his boss like that?! He's probably overworked and that's why his mind is sending him such perverted images of Mark and him in such a... questionable situations. _Oh God,_ he needs another coffee! And cold shower.

 _Jinyoung had enough of it, he hated Mark Tuan so much it hurt!_ \- That would be something he would say to Bambam when he would accuse Jinyoung of making heart-eyes towards their boss.

But the truth was different. Jinyoung was living in denial, he still hadn't admitted openly to himself that Mark was able to catch his heart, after all.

  
Or maybe he actually should admit it already.

Jinyoung was stubborn, he can lie to Bambam, lie to everyone around him, lie to the whole world... but why is he lying to himself? Maybe because it was difficult for him to have such feelings towards Mark? Maybe because he knew he was already on a losing position, because he shouldn't have any feelings for his boss? How lame was that? Mark is only teasing him, and he fell for it, he's such a loser.

Deep inside, Jinyoung wished he would fall in love with someone else - his friends were eager to set him up on blind dates and Jinyoung tried to be neutral and open minded; the tried to see those guys in the light of his future boyfriends - in the light of someone he could spend his life with. Even if it didn't seem like it, he wanted to fall in love so badly - but it was difficult when he had his boss, Mark Tuan, in his heart already. As wrong as it was.

It was still before midnight, 22:47, when he peeked at the glass doors of his boss' office; the man was reading some documents, wearing a solemn expression Jinyoung found so sexy - the strands of his dark hair falling onto his cheeks, while his chin was propped on his hand in a thoughtful manner. He looked a bit tired, but still handsome.

Jinyoung didn't know how long was he staring at him; he actually found this activity quite pleasant, until the subject of his yearning lifted his gaze and looked straight at him. Jinyoung took in a sharp breath, tearing his gaze away immediately, but he didn't miss the teasing smile on Mark's face. His heart was beating like crazy, as a blush crept on his face, why is he doing this? _Focus, you have a job to do! Focus, Jinyoung, focus-_

"What are you still doing here?" Mark spoke, suddenly standing in the doorway of his office, leaning on the frame, "I know my father told you to take care of all of the stuff for the meeting, but I can do it myself just fine, Jinyoungie." His mouth curved into a smile, as the faint sounds of the music from the nearby city center, where a New Year's Eve Festival was held were heard.

 _Jinyoungie_ \- the name left his lips again. Jinyoung's breath caught in his chest for a second.

"Sajang-nim, I-"

"Ey, I told you to call me _hyung_ when we're alone! Everyone has left already!" Mark whined, as he inched toward Jinyoung's desk.

"I'm not going to call you that, sajang-nim. You know that." Jinyoung replied, feigning ignorance. He hoped his cold demeanor was believable, because the appearance was one thing and everything he felt inside was a totally different story. If Mark knew what he felt... It would be over.

Mark nodded, smiling softly. Jinyoung felt a pang in his stomach at the sight. It was definitely strange for Mark to let the matter go so quickly. He thought they would fight a bit more, he thought Mark would be his childish self and nag him about calling him _"hyung"_ some more, but surprisingly, Mark let go. Just like that.

"You should go home, it's New Years Eve, you've worked hard." His boss stated, still smiling, but Jinyoung grew suspicious. It wasn't like him at all. He suddenly remembered what Mark told his mother yesterday - he was supposed to meet with someone on the New Years Eve, right? Someone he had on his mind already. Maybe he wanted to do just that, leave early or invite that someone to the office, that's why he's trying to get rid of Jinyoung now?

Jinyoung bite his lip. The mental image of Mark being together with someone else, in the way he himself would want to be with him made him uneasy. He couldn't let him do that. Jinyoung couldn't leave now. Jinyoung still had things to take care of, so he needed to stay, after all.

Yes, he was jealous.

  
"I can't leave just yet, I still have to finish the report,"

"Huh? Is that so? And yet there I was thinking you wanted to spend New Years Eve here with me, huh~" Mark teased, his pink lips formed a slight pout, making Jinyoung's stomach flip. How a person with such sharp features, such a sharp jawline could muster such an adorable expression in seconds?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," He rolled his eyes, despite the butterflies flying around in his stomach. Mark was playing him as he wanted, again. He hated him.

Mark sighed, as he approached the bouquet he send Jinyoung this morning, reaching out to touch the red petals of the rose. Jinyoung followed him with his gaze.

"You're working so hard, I feel bad for making you stay here on a holiday, I mean it." The quiet tone of Mark's voice and his soft gaze made Jinyoung shy, why was Mark so annoying today?

"It's... it's not a big deal, I don't have any plans, anyway."  
  
"Oh? So maybe we'll spend New Years together, after all?"

"What-"

"Don't be too flustered about it, I'm joking." Mark giggled, but he looked troubled, somehow. His movements were jittery and his laugh seemed strained. "Hurry up. Close your office and we're leaving. You can finish it on Monday. You still have time till 10th. Go home, Jinyoung-ah."

"But before 10th will come, new work will pill up-"

"Oh, come on, Jinyoungie! Let's call it a day, hm?" How could he say no, when his boss tells him to go home? He decided to obey, but he felt that something was wrong. Mark's behavior was strange, as funny as it sounded, for Jinyoung Mark wasn't _teasing enough_ today. He wondered what happened to him for sparing Jinyoung all the possible embarrassment today?

When he gathered his things, he looked through the window of his office - hours passed and the New Year was closer. The people started to gather at the festival, the music and the colorful lights dancing together in perfect harmony. There was supposed to be a firework show on midnight and Jinyoung quietly cursed it - there will be a huge traffic, so he better hurry up and drive home before then. He might've as well stay here through the night and leave when the emotions will subside and the streets will be fairly empty - but even if it would be the best option, his heart skipped a beat when he noticed Mark standing by the door frame, waiting for him. He's leaving right now.

 

 

They got into the elevator as they were leaving - its crystal walls revealed a beautiful night view of the city in front of them as soon as they stepped into the cabin. It didn't feel stuffy, the modern glassy walls gave out the impression of more space, but Jinyoung felt his chest tighten anyway, as soon as Mark leaned on the wall across from him. He loosened his tie - the way from 19th floor will be a test for Jinyoung.

Mark was silent as he was watching the city view - a part of Jinyoung felt regretful that he won't be able to watch the fireworks from here, but on the other hand he didn't care. He wouldn't wait another 40 minutes only to see the colorful explosions of explosive charges, that clutter the environment and scare wild animals, right? Though, he admitted they looked pretty, he won't be watching them here tonight - as magical as they are, he's going home now.

As the elevator started to move, Jinyoung relaxed slightly. He looked at Mark, who put his hands into his pockets, leaning more comfortably on the wall.

"You said you don't have any plans for tonight... are you really going home? Not going to celebrate New Years Eve at all?"

Jinyoung nodded.

"I'll just go to sleep after the whole thing. I'm going to visit my parents tomorrow, though."

Mark seemed to have something on his mind, and before Jinyoung could wonder what it was, he continued.

"Why won't you spend it with your friends or... lover?" He asked bluntly and Jinyoung almost choked.

"Don't have one," _Because of you, dumbass_. "How about you, Mark-ssi?"

Mark shrugged, a silly smile appearing on his handsome features.

"It's been a while since I had a free New Years Eve. I'm usually busy, so I'm spending it always by myself or my coworkers, ever since I graduated from University." Jinyoung looked at Mark, who was now scratching the back of his neck, as if he was embarrassed of how unsociable he was. That was why his mother arranged all those blind dates, so his son wouldn't be working, and spend a quality time with his significant other? But who is the person he mentioned to her yesterday? Who was on Mark's mind? Did the person reject him, that's why he stayed at the office till late hours today?

Just when Jinyoung almost dared to ask some personal question, the elevator gave a mighty shudder.

The two of them stumbled on their feet, but were quick enough to grab on the silver handrails on their sides, preventing them from falling to the marble floor.

"What the heck?" Mark laughed, surprised, not believing it was really happening. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was terrified. He watched a handful movies where the characters were stuck in elevators and they didn't get out of those situations without damages most of the times. They had to spend hours without any help - and he, of all the people he could get stuck with - was stuck with his boss who turned his life upside down.

Jinyoung heaved a sigh of relief when after a second the elevator moved again and continued downwards - only to ground to a halt mid-floors, between 8th and 9th floor, with an abrupt stop.

"What is this?" Jinyoung gasped, looking around the little space, feeling more and more nervous.

"We're stuck for real, now!?" Mark approached the panel and started pressing the alarm button for a few times, until someone answered. The company was empty at this time, especially on New Years Eve, but thankfully the security officer in charge had answered their call through the intercom.

When Mark was explaining what had happened, Jinyoung leaned on the wall, defeated. He reached out and pressed a hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe it was reality. Maybe he fell asleep at the office and everything what was happening right now is just a dream?

The light flickered and went off - no, it wasn't a dream. _It was a nightmare!_

"Great. Just great. I can't believe it's happening-"

"Seems like we're going to spend the New Years Eve together after all," Mark's deep voice resounded in the small space, making Jinyoung's eyes turn towards him immediately. Even though everything around them was black - Jinyoung could see the blooming smile on Mark's illuminated from the city lights face.

Without an answer, he looked at the view outside - people on the streets looked like ants, walking through the snowy streets towards the city center to celebrate the arrival of the new year with their families and friends.

He hadn't intended to spend this night with his boss only, stuck in a broken elevator, but Jinyoung was a fighter. If the universe wanted to play with him like this, so be it.

 

 

"Such a memorable day today, isn't it?" Mark spoke, breaking the silence once again. "I've never spent New Years Eve in an elevator."

"Me neither."

"We should think how we're going to get out of this alive. Where's my phone?" Mark continued, and searched his pockets for his phone, judging from the rustling of the clothes. After a moment Jinyoung saw the light from the phone screen, "I've watched a lot of survival shows on TV, but they didn't show what to do while being stuck in an elevator- Oh no, there's no signal here!" Jinyoung couldn't help but to snort a laugh, seeing Mark so panicked made him relaxed somehow - it was pretty comforting to know that he wasn't the only one nervous about the situation. "W-what? Why are you laughing?" The elder stammered, suddenly scandalized at his reaction, making Jinyoung even more amused.

"The security officer said they'll get us out in about 30 minutes and it hasn't even been 10 minutes and you're thinking about survival already?" Mark was so adorable it was getting overwhelming to Jinyoung. He felt his heart swell at the sight. He was just like a kid.

"Well... it's New Years Eve, we don't know for sure when will they actually come for us," The elder reasoned, studying him with his eyes, as if making a point. Jinyoung shook his head at him, as his mouth curved into a smile, Mark was just impossible- "J-jinyoung?"

"Hm?"

"Do this again," _Huh?_

"W-what?" Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat at the sudden change in Mark's tone of voice. The elder took a step closer towards him, as his glimmering eyes studied Jinyoung's face - Jinyoung could almost feel the warmness of it on his cheeks.

"Your smile... it's so cute," Mark whispered, as he continued to gaze at him in awe. Jinyoung gasped - he walked up to the window, few feet away from Mark, avoiding the elder's eyes like fire. He gripped on the silver handrails and started out of the window at nothing in particular, trying hard to compose his heart and save the rest of his dignity - his face turned red and his chest almost hurt with how fast his heartbeat became. Jinyoung cursed the stupid elevator and every minute he needed to spend with Mark here.

While Jinyoung was dying out of frustration, Mark continued, his voice softer, as if he tried to comfort him. "You surprised me just now, that's all. You always smile at others, but to me you're always so cold. Why is that? Do you hate me?" He chuckled, but Jinyoung could sense the question was sincere.

What should he say? Should he admit it? For a long time Jinyoung was telling himself just that - he hated Mark Tuan and everything associated with him. But from the beginning, he realized, it wasn't the case at all.

He shouldn't lie.

But he couldn't tell the truth either.

"It's because you're teasing me too much, that's why." Jinyoung, still staring through the window, answered.

"It's just- I like seeing you shy and embarrassed, you're always so sassy, so it's a nice change."

Jinyoung snorted, "I'm glad, I'm able to entertain you, sajang-nim."

"Hey, don't sulk," Mark's chuckle resounded once again, "Besides, even though I find it quite attractive when you're calling me all professional and stuff, I wish you would really drop the formalities."

"I can't, it's inappropriate - even after hours."

"Oh. If it's like this, then you don't have to feel uncomfortable anymore, since it's my last day at work."

"Last day of work?" He wished Mark was making jokes again - technically it was their last day at work; last day of work this year - but to Jinyoung's horror, Mark's voice only grew more solemn.

"I think it's time to tell you." He sighed. Jinyoung turned around to look at him, his hands still gripping on the handrail nervously. "I won't be your employer anymore, starting next year. I'm leaving the company." Mark fiddled with the watch on his wrist, as he pressed his lips together in a forced smile.

 _What?_ Jinyoung's body froze - what's that supposed to mean? Does that mean he won't see Mark in anymore?

After another second, suddenly everything made sense to him - why Jaebum began to spend more time in the company, sitting in Mark's office and acting like he owned the place, how Mr. Tuan was nagging at Mark, even more than usually, how Bambam was pressing him to confess because it'll be too late- His mouth went dry, as the realization hit him: Everyone knew. Everyone but him.

"Why haven't you told me about it earlier? I was the only one who had no idea, was I?" He spoke flatly, unable to hide the disappointment he felt.

Mark nodded. "Well, it wasn't an easy decision. I've been thinking about it for a while... It was difficult, since I grew attached to you guys, and, honestly, it was getting harder to leave as I get to know you more and more," He snickered hesitantly, but Jinyoung wasn't in a mood for laughs.

"What will you do now?"

"I'm opening a branch of the company for myself. I want to start from scratch, with the little help from my father as possible."

"Im Jaebum will take your place, right?"

"Yes... So you started to suspect something, didn't you? As expected! But you don't have to worry, you won't lose your position. I recommended you, there isn't anyone better for this job as you are." Jinyoung sighed. He was never concerned about it, even a small thought hasn't passed through his mind - he liked his job, yes - even though he was whining about it a lot to his friends. But at the end of the day, he looked forward to go to work the next day. He realized only recently, that Mark was one of the reasons he liked it. Maybe he was a masochist, because even when he was teasing him, making fun of him, constantly embarrass him - Jinyoung still fell in love with him. "Seriously, how will I find such an amazing assistant for myself? I can't sleep at night thinking about it."

Jinyoung fell silent. He couldn't help, but felt sad all of a sudden. Mark seemed to notice, that behind his narrowed eyes, which dropped on the floor, was laying something else.

"Are you... disappointed?"

"How could I not be? I was your personal assistant, I'm hurt knowing everyone around me knew while I knew nothing, I should know first about things like that, don't you think? _Sajang-nim_?" What should he do now? He felt so lost, but also nervous, he didn't want to say goodbye to Mark like this, he wants to see him everyday like he did until now-

"I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to be here for a long time, but when you became my assistant... I just wanted to stay." He said quietly, the nervous waver recognizable in his voice, making Jinyoung's stomach fill with butterflies as he heard it. "My father wanted me to take over the company, so he made everything easier for me. I was against it at first and... I'm still not happy with it in the long run. He won't let me do anything my way, so I decided to leave. I just want to see how could I do myself, without the help of my parents. Besides..." Mark took a step closer to Jinyoung, his eyes glimmered with the little colorful lights reflected from the outside of the window. "Wouldn't it be better if you saw me as someone capable instead of a spoiled brat? I don't want you to see me as an annoying weakling, living off my parents - it's not like I want to prove something to you or anyone... I just want to show you the real me."

Jinyoung stood frozen in place, his jaw slightly opened, unable to utter a word. He didn't expect Mark would be so honest with him; telling him something like this without a hint of mischief. "If I needed to be honest, I'd like to take you with me, but your future would be uncertain since I'm starting anew. But I can visit you here instead, what do you think about it?" He chuckled quietly, successfully resolving the sudden tension between them, by coming back to his usual behavior. He must've realized that the distance between him and Jinyoung was a bit too close, so he took a few steps back, but it was too late. The butterflies in Jinyoung's stomach seemed to grow in quantity, sending weird sensations, making Jinyoung's restlessness even less bearable.

That's why instead of showing his true feelings, he chose to be stubborn. He lifted his chin.

"Why would you do that? I don't see the point."

"Ouch, Jinyoung-ah, it hurts!" Mark whined playfully, clutching his chest, pretending to be hurt, just to return to his flirty self after a second. "You know what? I like to think you didn't tell me about the meeting with Sooyoung because you were jealous back then. But from what I see... I'm a dreamer, aren't I?"

"Of course I wasn't jealous, I told you I've been busy and... I-I don't care about your personal affairs." Jinyoung stated, hoping to appear neutral to the whole subject, but his face turned red after all. He wished Mark wasn't able to notice.

"You're a heart breaker, Jinoungie!"

  
"It's just- " Jinyoung paused and bite his lip. His hands started to sweat. Why does it always happen when he's trying to be honest? "I-I just know you don't take those meetings well. That's why I called it off. I meant to tell you about it, but-"

"So you weren't jealous, you just wanted to protect me from... social interaction?" Mark interrupted him; his surprised chuckle filled the dark elevator. "Oh? That's so sweet of you." Jinyoung's heart almost jumped out of his chest, when he felt Mark's hand on his head, ruffling his styled hair. _This is bad_ , Jinyoung thought, _he's suddenly so close again-_ "Am I that weak in your eyes? Looks like I really need to show you I'm not that useless as you think I am, hm?"

Jinyoung couldn't help but to raise chin to look at him; Mark's eyes pierced through him, as he waited for Jinyoung to answer; it made him somewhat annoyed that Mark was grinning while causing the turmoil in his heart. Jinyoung's throat went dry and the fact that Mark's hand was still in his hair, his slender fingers threading through the strands softly, was distracting him and definitely didn't help his nervousness at all.

"N-no, I-it's not that...it's..." Jinyoung hated how nervous he was because of Mark. He tried to be honest for once and he had to embarrass himself by stammering. But instead of being made fun of because of it by the elder, Mark's laugh came to a halt, as he listened intently to what he had to say. But Jinyoung fell silent.

They heard the people outside started to count off the remaining seconds till the New Year arrives. _Ten, nine, eight-_

"Then? What do you really think of me, Jinyoung-ah?" Mark whispered as the last seconds were passing, one by one: _seven, six, five-_

Mark's hand slipped from Jinyoung's dark hair to land softly at his cheek, slowly caressing the skin, as his eyes locked on the younger's lips, biting his own in the process.

It was dark around them, only city lights illuminated their silhouettes and the sudden tension between them filled Jinyoung's system with a strange rush of adrenaline: his breaths quickened, while his heart pounded in his heart, almost making him intoxicated. _Four, three, two-_

It's enough. Jinyoung couldn't think straight anymore. He realized he won't see Mark after this - the mere thought convinced him it was the last chance he could do something, anything to let Mark know about his feelings - however it would end.

He touched the side of Mark's neck - it was now or never.

_One-_

Jinyoung pressed his lips against Mark's vigorously, as the fireworks burst out outside, announcing new year. Jinyoung didn't even look outside to marvel at the beautiful showcase of the fireworks, when he had someone as beautiful as Mark in front of him. In the spur of the moment, he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, closing the distance between their bodies completely. People were screaming with joy, as the loud music flared throughout the city, just like the hot excitement in Jinyoung's veins, having Mark in his arms like this.

It was supposed to be a quick kiss and when he intended to pull away, the excitement slowly turning into embarrassment - Mark's initial surprise faded, as he reached his hands to hold Jinyoung's cheeks, refusing to let him go. His lips followed Jinyoung's retreating ones - this time kissing him deeper, more fiercely, their tongues rolling over each other, as their hands roamed around their bodies, rumpling their clothes and ruffling their neatly styled hair.

Jinyoung had no time to think _what the heck is he doing right now_ , he couldn't care less, he knew nothing, nothing besides the fact that he wanted Mark like this for a long time - the anger and frustration he felt towards him were the pure desire he desperately tried to hide deep inside him. But he couldn't lie to himself no more, especially when Mark was kissing him back so eagerly.

He pinned Mark's body onto the glass wall with force, making the other gasp in surprise, as the wet sounds melted with the sound of the fireworks outside-

  
"Hello? Is anybody out there?" The voice of the security guard startled them - they let go and jumped away from each other at a speed of light, "Mr. Tuan?"

"Ah, y-yes!" Mark exclaimed, looking towards the source of the voice, masking his quickened breath with a nervous cough. Jinyoung touched his wet lips with the back of his hand, when the lamps lit up suddenly, almost blinding to his eyes after spending time in such a comforting darkness. He swallowed when he saw the condition their clothes and faces were: crumpled clothes, disheveled hair, reddened lips- feeling even more shy now when the light was on. It really happened. _They kissed, what now, what now_ -  
  
"The electricity is back, but the elevator is still being fixed. Are you alone, Mr. Tuan?"

"N-no, I'm with Mr. Park," Mark answered softly. He wasn't as embarrassed as Jinyoung was, though he was shaken by their act too, judging by the look of mild shock on his face and by his cheeks that flushed pink.

"Oh, okay! We'll try to get you out of there as soon as possible!"

"It's fine! Take your time!"

Jinyoung's stomach tingled - he tugged at his shirt collar and turned away from Mark- scared of the aftermath of their actions.

The music merging with loud bangs of the fireworks outside, filled the tensed silence between them. Jinyoung tried to focus on the colorful explosions that still sparkled on the night sky, using the chance to manage his standoffish composure. Feeling the presence of Mark behind him was almost unbearable: he wanted to jump out of the building, run away from here so he could be miles away from him - but at the same time, the distance between them was far too big for Jinyoung right now, as his hands almost hurt to reach out and wrap them around Mark again. He gave out a shaky breath, still tugging at his collar.

"I like you Park Jinyoung," Mark said suddenly, determination evident in his voice. Jinyoung's eyes went round and he unconsciously turned around to look at the other. _Did he hear it right?_

Mark chuckled nervously.

"Um, I like you, I really like you," He repeated and to Jinyoung's horror he smiled this beautiful smile of his as soon as their eyes met. "Don't act so surprised. Don't tell me I wasn't obvious? Haven't you noticed?" Mark pouted, scratching the back of his neck. Jinyoung stared at him without a word. The always teasing and full of pranks Mark Tuan, who was able to put Jinyoung out of his balance whatever he did, was now embarrassed?

"I thought you were only making fun of me-" Jinyoung whispered, but suddenly everything Bambam said were making sense to him. Was it really so obvious?

"Yeah, I did tease you a lot, I agree... but it wasn't like I could flirt with you openly when I was your boss. It was against the rules, wasn't it?"

Mark made a few hesitant steps towards him, taking Jinyoung's hand in his, squeezing it tenderly, as the information slowly sank in. Does that mean... Jinyoung's feelings were reciprocated? Does that mean that for the whole time Jinyoung wanted to throw Mark out of his mind, out of his heart, disguising his real feelings with anger towards the other were _pointless_?

Was Jinyoung an idiot?

The sudden realization washed over his face, his heartbeat speed up again, when Mark leaned in for a kiss-

"Wait," Jinyoung breathed, pressing his free hand against his chest, not really pushing him off, but successfully stopping Mark in his tracks - confusion crossed his face. "I lied," He needed to be honest, he felt the need to tell him everything, "I need to tell you. I was jealous, okay? I didn't want you to meet with that woman. I-I was scared that somehow you'll end up liking her and stop- stop giving attention to me."

He squeezed his eyes shut. Saying it out loud was extremely embarrassing, but he didn't mean to stop talking now.

"I made fun of you when you constantly asked me to call those blind dates off, I thought you're just so miserable that you can't even talk with a woman like a real man, but still when It was up to me to tell you about another blind date...I didn't want to tell you about it because what if this time she will be the one for you? That's what I worried about. I genuinely didn't want you to fall in love with someone else."

"Why?"

He paused, lowering his head. He felt the warmth of Mark's hands entwined with his, still holding them firmly.

"You always annoyed me, sometimes I just wished you would let me do my work without any stupid remarks and I was so happy when I could throw you out of your balance, when I could bite you back, but at the same time... I looked forward to go to work every morning- I enjoyed every second of working with you," He tried to avoid Mark's gaze, but when the elder got closer and was already a few centimeters in front of him, he raised his eyes to meet with the others; Mark's warm breath fanning against his cheeks.

"Jinyoung, I thought you really hate me,"

Jinyoung's mouth curved into a smile, "And yet you still continued to tease me?"

"I couldn't just stop, I love seeing the blush on your cheeks, especially when I know they're like this because of me, just like now." Mark teased, waggling his eyebrows playfully and Jinyoung almost rolled his eyes at the elder's behavior, if not for the sudden affection that grew and grew within him. _Wow, he really was in love._

"I'll miss you," He whispered, letting go of all restrictions - Mark was serious about him, there was no point in denying his own feelings anymore. Mark grinned widely, visibly pleased at what he just heard. He let go of Jinyoung's hands and put them on his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs against them.

"You don't have to, Jinyoungie. You can see me whenever you want, you can have me every day, even in your bed if you'd like to be my boyfriend from now on."

"Y-your boyfriend?" Mark nodded eagerly, "We didn't go on a date even once yet,"

"Then, how about now?"

"Tonight?" Jinyoung touched Mark's hips gently, maintaining their close distance.

"Yes," Mark leaned in, whispering, "Go on a date with me."

"Okay, but... only if it comes with breakfast afterwards,"

"You bet it does,"

He pulled Jinyoung towards him by his cheeks gently, but abruptly - his lips collided with Jinyoung ones in a heated kiss. The younger didn't wait any second to respond to the kiss, his mouth moving against Mark's sensually, while his hands wrapped around Mark's waist. They completety forgot in what situation they both were in, as soon as the elevator shook and started moving downwards slowly, making Jinyoung stumble and fall against the crystal wall - Mark trapping him between his arms, smiling.

"This is the best New Years Eve I ever had," He said, pecking Jinyoung on the lips again, as if he couldn't breathe without another sweet dose of it. Jinyoung smiled and for the first time, he thought the same: It was the best New Years he ever had, despite the bad luck which even today didn't spare him. But it couldn't be bad luck if he ended up so happy - together with Mark. "Happy New Year, Jinyoungie,"

Yes, this is it. "Happy New Year, Mark-hyung."

 

They left the company, hand in hand, when people were still partying outside the streets. They had their own little holiday - they finally were able to find themselves. Hate was never a thing. It was always love.

 

 

Even though Jinyoung thought it was the best New Years Eve in his life, little did he know that two New Years later he'd have a better one - a New Years Eve where Mark kneel in front of him, surrounded by their friends and families, asking to marry him.

He'd say yes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Winter in Spring, huuuuuuh? ^^"
> 
> Yes! I did it! UUUUUHHH  
> I was supposed to post this story in December, but here I am, finishing it now, when it's already spring.  
> I wouldn't say I'm fully satisfied with it, it's been A WHILE since I wrote anything and I'm sad about it - especially when I have unfinished fics posted on my acc. Still, I hope you'll like it, after all. It may not be the best, but I tried. 
> 
> Shout out to my bestie Mieke for her constant help and comfort she provided me with while struggling to finish this story, thank you~


End file.
